Stephano's story part 4
by Lillyrose21
Summary: Stephano finds he can move..he finds Pewdiepie, Gonzalez, Stephanie and a new member to the team...Krystal, the barrels capture Pewdie and its up the Stephano and the others to save him (read part 1,2, and 3 first!)


**( Authors note: Disclaimer , I own none of the people mentioned, They own themself. I Only own the imagination that went into the story. Also I got a new program...thats why this looks newwwww)**

~Pewdiepie's POV~

It has been around 3 hours since the fight broke out...I'm wondering if Stephano, Stephanie and Gonzalez are ok. It's not that I don't believe in them it's just, those mutant bros were really strong... I feel tears stinging my eyes at the thought of all my friends dead. The barrel king, or Crazed Cylinder as I like to call him walked over to me and forced my head up. " awwww is the widdel baby cwying" he said in a weird tone of voice, I know he's making fun of me. "Shut up." I reply as he kicks me in the head. I feel blood trickling down from my head. "You're friends are dead by now, that girl and Gonzalez, dead". "N-no!" I stutter "T-they can't be!" he laughs and kicks me again. "But they must be! They would have bleed to death." He grins like a little boy on his birthday. " THE BRO ARMY WILL FALL!" he shouts in my ear. I slipped into unconsciousness.

~Stephano's POV~

I wanted to get my revenge...I'm sure Stephanie wants revenge for what happened. Gonzalez has gone off to find some supplies like, A lantern because we don't have one, some oil for the lantern, sanity potions and laudanum. I have no idea what laudanum does...I'm sure Pewdie does though...i'll ask him when and if we find him... "Are you OK?" Stephanie asked...I realized that I was standing still. "Ya, just lost in thought." Stehanie smiled but I could hear the anger in her voice when she said, "When I get my hands on those barrels...Grrrrrrrrrrr." I laughed and told her I wanted to kill them too... Gonzalez comes back with 10 more sanity potions, 2 lanterns, 20 jars of oil, and 15 laudanum. That makes 13 sanity potions, good...were gonna need them, and soon. Next I wondered off to find a map...10 minutes or so later, Stephanie came and got me, she tells me that she has a map in her room...and that she will go get it...I go with her and drag Gonzalez along...I notice tears in both of there eyes, Mine were also damp with tears...we all feared for Pewdie's life...for now though, we should focus on getting him back...and get all emotional later. We find 3 rooms...and go to sleep, I have many nightmares...all of them had barrels in them.

*5 hour time skip*

We were walking in a core door when we heard a scream...It sounded like it came from a child, I did not worry much, Me and Gonzalez were now as tall as Pewdie, Stephanie was just a bit smaller. I was a bit startled when a child about the age of 12, came running down the hall, her long blond hair was streaming behind her. She turned around and that's when I noticed the mutant bro. The girl stood there, it was about a foot away when she kicked it in the stomach. It was only seconds till she landed another blow to it's side. Just then though it hit her ankle, she fell, next the mutant bro hit her and she flew into some boxes. The mutant did not see us so it stormed off, when it was gone we all run over to the girl, she stood up, with only a gash on her head, ankle and wrist. I rummage around in my bag for a sanity potion.

I find one and hand it to her...Stephanie asks the girls name. "My name is Krystal."

"Well...Krystal, this is dangerous, buuuuut we can't leave you and you seem to be a good fighter, soooooo wanna join us to save Pewdiepie?" I ask. "Sure, I'm in bro army so course i'll help, I have some stuff we can use." Krystal pulls things out of a backpack she had on. her supplies is 5 flashlights, 3 packs of batteries, an ipod and headphones, a DSi, duct tape (black), a bag of candy, and 3 boxes of fruit roll ups. I thinks that's enough to maybe get us through...And it's good that the kid is in black, Krystal can sneak in the shadows...to prove this Krystal kept hiding in the shadows behind Gonzalez and scaring him...Stephanie, Krystal and me laugh alot when this happens... At least we have something to keep our spirits up...

**(yaaaaa I did it...I hope this one turned out better...well ya the girl was added in cuz, well...Ok really I have no Idea why Krystal was added in here... yahhh I might not get to part 5 for a while but well...ya I will try! peace out guys *Brofist*)**


End file.
